1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a button assembly and washing machine having the same, in which adjacent push buttons are prevented from being incorrectly pressed.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, in a washing machine, a tub contains water and detergent inside and a laundry is put in a drum installed within the tub. And, the drum is rotated to perform washing, rinsing, and dewatering. The washing machine is an apparatus for removing filth or dirt attached to the laundry using the detergent and mechanical energy applied thereto appropriately. Specifically, a drum, which is horizontally installed within a drum type washing machine, contains detergent, water, and laundry therein and is then rotated by a drive force of a motor to remove filth or dirt attached the laundry. Such a drum type washing machine avoids causing damage or ravel to the laundry, consumes less water, and brings about a washing effect of beating and rubbing.
FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of a washing machine according to a related art. Referring to FIG. 1, a washing machine according to a related art consists of a cabinet 10 forming an overall exterior, an opening 11 formed at a front side of the cabinet 10 for putting/pulling a laundry in/from the washing machine, a door 12 provided to the front side of the cabinet 10 to open/close the opening 11, a tub (not shown) provided within the cabinet 10 to contain water therein, a drum 20 rotatably installed within the cabinet 10 to perform washing on the laundry therein, a multitude of perforated holes formed at a wall of the drum 20 so that the water passes through the perforated holes, a control panel 30 provided to an upper front side of the cabinet 10 to control an operational state of the washing machine, and a detergent input unit 40 for inputting a detergent or additive. Moreover, a button assembly 31 for inputting an operational condition (or operational commands) of the washing machine and a display unit for displaying an operational state of the washing machine are provided to the control panel 30.
The button assembly is explained in detail by referring to FIGS. 1 and 2 as follows. First of all, the button assembly 31 consists of a plurality of push buttons 31a operated by user's push action for an operational condition input of a washing machine and a panel unit 31b on which the push buttons 31a are provided. Moreover, a power switch 31c for power input and a rotary switch 31d for inputting an operational condition of the washing machine by rotation are provided near the push buttons 31a. 
The push buttons 31a protrude higher than the panel unit 31b. Once a user presses a specific one of the push buttons 31a, the pressed push button is moved downward to actuate a predetermined switching means. Once the pressing force from the user is released, the corresponding push button is moved upward to return to its original position.
However, in the related art button assembly, when a user presses a specific push button for the operational condition input of the washing machine, another push button in the vicinity of the specific push button is simultaneously pressed, whereby an unwanted operation condition is inputted to bring about a wrong operation of the washing machine. Hence, the user should be cautious to press the specific push button. Moreover, if the push buttons decrease in size in case of a small-sized washing machine, if an interval between the push buttons is narrow, or if a user has a big hand, the above problem becomes more serious.